My Golden Wooly
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Sakuya X Micah from Rune Factory 3. Sakuya was young traveler,meet his prince who happen to be half monster, how their love story begin? RnR please w


My Golden Wooly

A/N: Ok! I will make this short too, actually Im not very interested to write their romance but I love Sakuya's outfit w very cute and unique! So I had no choice but write about hem, I don't hate her at all, anyway this just randomness idea from my head but I hope you all will enjoy this w

Sakuya, she love collecting things from dungeons even she need to fight with monsters and she kinda scared of them but she love to making money of it, even her mother often mad about it and punish her for several times, luckily she had Pia who always helped her and a woman Traveler who always gave her tips.

Her name is Yue and she's beautiful girl, sadly she often traveler over places. Sakuya really eager to met her and her dream always bright whenever she came and tell about her journey. Yue always told her about magnificent Adventure she had in some places and rare items, sometimes she told some legends in other places. Yue kind like her second mother, sometimes she's mad if she did something really stubborn but she love her like child, same as Sakuya.

One day, he meet prince charming like the fairy tales she ever heard from Yue. His name is Micah, even he just rancher but sure he quite good looking and cute. A lot girls adore him specially Pia, Sakuya was jealous because she can't look more attractive but she's wrong.

One day, Micah entered their Inn, Shino and Pia greet him happily while Sakuya busy with her stuff on her desk. After Micah finished took a bath, he approach to Sakuya's desk.

"Hello there, what are you doing?" asked Micah curiously. Sakuya quickly hide her secret notes about him and money.

"N-nothing! Just a stuff…" she said and blushed.

"Hey! There is a small fleece and cheap cloth here!" he pointed to her items.

"Yes, you want buy it?"

"of course I am! I do need it, actually for quest, usually I get it by myself but maybe this helped me save time, thanks, here…" he handed the gold.

"T-Thank you very much!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome anyway and see you…" he waved hands to her and smiled. Sakuya never thought her habit will make her close to him.

The next day, Micah accept her request list, escort her to Privera Forest and help gathered items. Micah wont mind after all, he love adventures as much as Sakuya. Sakuya more open to him ,she's more cheerful, hyper and noisy like usually but Micah accept her for who she is.

Shino, Sakuya's mom wouldn't mind her daughter hanging out with Micah often but

She always worried when they went to the dungeons.

"Sweetie~" she called her daughters.

"Yes mom?"

"I see you often hanging with Micah.." she teased with humming tone. She blushed.

"Y-Yes mom…"

"I wont mind if you played with him but would stop visited dungeons?"

"eeh, why?" she surprised.

"Because dungeons no for girl like you, sweetie…"

"but I'm not little girl anymore mom, I already grown up and Micah was there to save me!" she deny it.

"but still I didn't trust him completely… " she said as she gave her last warn. Like usually, Sakuya ran to the upstairs and went to Yue's room.

"what up dear?" she greet her.

"Huwaaa! Mom really cruel today! She wont allowed me and Micah play in dungeons again!" she cried in her arms.

"Dear, she do that because she love you and she doesn't want lose you…" she said.

"bu still that hurt me.."

"anyway, why don't we talk about your wonder boy.." she nodded and they spend an hours talk about him, then Micah burst to their room.

"Hello! Is Saku- Sakuya! I've been looking for you!" he exclaimed.

"It's okay Micah, I wont go anywhere…" she said.

"Anyway I'm Micah, who are you ma'am?"

"I'm traveler, name's Yue.." they greet each other and talk in long time. At afternoon Sakuay decide Micah to help him harvest his crops.

"Sorry if I making you worry.." she spoke.

"it's okay, I was wrong too, because of me you wont allowed to dungeons again.."

"but I wont mind if I can spend my time with you…." She said.

"really?"

"Y-Yeah.." she blushed.

The next day, Micah visited the Inn and Sakuya bumped to him.

"S-sorry.." she bowed and stormed off. Micah could heard her mother call her in her room.

"Sorry, but Sakuya had just leave…" he answered.

"Oh my God! Sorry for my daughter behave, uugh! She always like that when upset, ran away, I hope she return…"

"would you mind if I'm search her and take her back to here?" offered Micah.

"that very nice of you, thanks Micah.." said Shino.

Sakuya stared the skies and the seas, she love the view in bamboo cliff on oddward Valley, she does facing a lot dangerous monsters but luckily she made out and rest in peace in her favorite places, when she woke up, she was alone in almost dark time.

"I need to go home.." she mumbled but then a bull monster stand on her way, she screamed for help, then a golden wooly saved her.

"Oh my God!" she surprised, she never met any gold wooly like it. Then the golden wooly ran away, she chase him but finally she lost it. Micah appeared behind her.

"AAAh! You scared me to death!" she yelled.

"Sorry, anyway lets go home…" he grabbed her hands.

"anyway I'm sorry making people worried.."

"don't worry, you do need some time alone but if you ran to dangerous place again, please you can ask me to escort you there…" he smiled. Sakuya fall in love with him more deeper.

Sakuya still day dreaming after that incident, Pia screw up her imagination by surprised her.

"Ta-daaa!"

"Aaaaakh! You gave me heart-attack!" she protested.

"Sorry but I think someone fall in love today~" Pia teased her.

"Oh shut up Pia, is not like you the only having fun here…"

"You know what? Carlos finally ask me out! Yaay! I'm so happy!"

"really? He's playboy and I hope you will careful to him, by the way I thought you interested with Micah.."

"Nah he just a boy, anyway he seems likes you and you guys make cute couple!" exited Pia.

"uuuh, whatever…" said Sakuya as she went out from Inn.

"Wait, mom told you to not-"

"I don't care the rules okay? I'm sick of it.." she stormed off to Privera Forest.

She already gathred enough fleece and cheap clothes but her precious rings fall to middle small island between lake, she jumped and finally found it but two kabuto surround her.

"Kyaaaa! Help me!" then the golden wooly help her again. Sakuya's eyes wide and surprised the wooly save the day again.

"Thanks so much wooly!" she hugged it. The monster keep whining and tried to run away, then Sakuya have ideas to cut his fleece.

"W-Wait second, don't struggle, you need to calm down and-" cut cut cut! She cut his fluff. "yeah! Done!" she's done cut his fleece and let him go. He become kind weak. 'I will keep this for myself and make this become my own lucky amulet' she thought.

When she reach to Privera entrance, she saw Micah standing there waiting her.

"Done, princess?" he joked.

"Don't call me like that but this time I wont mind.." she slapped his arms playfully and laughing, Micah glad saw her happy today.

the next day Sakuya decide to invite him some lunch but a giant red lion attacked her and steal her Fried Char. Luckily Micah saw her and saved her. At the end, the lion terror more in their villages. Sakuya decide to make revenge and she willing to join him defeat the lions, they made Fried Char together in his house and went to the Oddward Valley.

Finally the thief show themselves and it was 2 lions, but because Micah strong, they manage able to defeat them.

On the way at their journey, Sakuya decide to confess her feelings toward him.

"Uhm…Micah?"

"Yes?"

"You know, I'm so grateful you here…"

"Why?"

"Because of you, I can have more new and rare items that I've been dreamed to have, have my own journey and you taught me a lot! I-I think I-I in love w-with you, Micah….." she finally said it.

"I…. thank you so much, but I'm sorry… I think we better become friends…." He said before he ran to his home. Sakuya's heart was smashed into pieces and the next day she feel ill, she stopped talk and eating. Pia and Shino very worry about that, Yue didn't recognize what diseases she had been but she know her problems.

"I think you need to talk to him…"

"No, I can't…. I don't have any courage to face him…." She said weakly.

"C'mn, where your courage when you're alone in dungeons, where your courage when you tried to save your friends?" encourage Yue but still didn't make her felt better.

"Those courage die when he reject me, Yue…. It felt o hurt and I really want to die…" she cried.

The next day Sakuya was missing, Yue's panicked and she told to Micah and begged him to save her. Micah had been looking everywhere but he didn't find her in villages or even in dungeons then he remembered her favorite places. He run to bamboo cliff on oddward valley and saw Sakuya lying there unconscious. Micah cried and try towake her up, then a plenty of monster come and tried to attack them, Micah had no other choice and he transformed to Wooly and defeated all of them. Sakuya wake up when the rainbow appeared between them.

"

"So the reason you reject me…"

"Because I'm half monster half human…. Yes, I'm scared you know the truth and would leave me alone so I'm sorry hurt you like last time…" then he received hug from her.

"Don't….ever…..leave…me…..alone…..I-I…love….y-y-you…M-Micah…" said Sakuya with low voice then she pass out.

Afer sleep in 3 days, she decide to visit Micah and bring a Fried Char to him.

"Hi…" she spoke after Micah open the door.

"Sakuya! You wake up!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes, and I-"

"would like to eat lunch together? Yes, my lovely girlfriend…" he smiled. Sakuya blushed.

"so now we're dating?" asked her.

"Absolutely yes…" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's celebrate it….."

THE END!

This sure very short but thank youuu for read until end XD sorry, I'm not finished done Sakuya quest so I only know little anyway don't forget to reviews w


End file.
